From Loving You
by sasure
Summary: This is a song fic about Sakura and Syaoran, basiclly he's left her, she's depressed, and trying to forget him! S+S all the way!


From Loving You - Song Fic 

~* ^_^ *~ Hey everyone! If I'm bugging everyone with all these fics, I'm sorry but I've been brainstorming a lot lately and I've been creating a lot of stories over these past few weeks. My best friend found all these fics cool so I'm writing them. Again it's kind of a S+S fic, I have others fics that aren't about Sakura and Syaoran. I guess you'll have to read them. This song fic is about Syaoran is gone to be with Meiling and Sakura is trying to forget about him.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! Oh well! Whop-di Friggin-do!

Sakura sat in her room, with a picture of Syaoran in her hands. It had been a week since he had left her, to go back to Meiling, she was doing everything in her power to get Syaoran out of her head, but everything she did was pointless.

__

(I had you, I had everything I ever needed)

" Oh man, what do I have to do to get him out of my head? " Sakura asked out loud.

" Easy! Forget the kid! " Kero said

" It's not that easy Kero! You don't know how much Syaoran meant to me! I knew he'd have to leave someday so I tried not to fall for him, but…" Sakura began

" Oh boy! " Kero thought 

" He was so nice to me! He was so cute and sweet! " Sakura said lying back on her bed.

Kero gagged and stuck out his tongue.

" I think I'm gonna be sick! " Kero groaned.

" KERO!!" Sakura yelled

" You know I've never seen the good side of the kid! So why bother grossing me out with all your nauseating comments about him! Ugh! " Kero said

" PUH-LEZE Kero! Honestly you have no love life! " Sakura said

" Don't want one either! " Kero said.

Sakura rolled her eyes and put the picture on her dresser.

" Oh please! " Sakura said. " I guess I can't tell you about MY love life! Because YOU don't have one! " 

" Alright! I'll listen! " Kero said then lay down on her bed.

__

From that first look I knew

I found heaven in your eyes

But who was to know, the way it would go

I have no regrets

Glad I let you in

Wouldn't have missed one single moment

I would do it all over again

" I don't really want to tell anyone about it! I want to get Syaoran out of my head! But it's hard seeing that I love him! Any ideas? " Sakura asked

" Well, for starters you could take everything that remembers you of him and throw it out! " Kero said then knocked Sakura's picture of Syaoran off her dresser and into her garbage can.

" Hmm… I want to remember him, but not as a boyfriend! " Sakura said.

" Then I can't help you! I'm just the guardian beast! Not a psychiatrist! " Kero said

" I guess I'll have to try this on my own! I'm going for a walk! " Sakura said getting up then walking out.

Sakura went to the park, she sat underneath one of the cherry blossom trees and leaned against it. She looked up at the sky through the blossoms. 

" What can I do? I try not to think about him that way but how can I when I love him? I don't even know if I can think about him! It's all so confusing! " Sakura said.

" I'll say! What you just said made absolutely no sense what so ever! " A familiar voice said.

Sakura looked in front of her and saw Tomoyo.

" Still thinking about him Sakura? When are you not going to? " Tomoyo asked sitting down beside her best friend

" When I find a way to! " Sakura said " And I'm working on it! "

" Have you ever considered just feel lucky that you had him and move on? " Tomoyo asked.

" Uh…no I haven't! " Sakura said 

" Then why don't you try? " Tomoyo asked.

" Hmm… " Sakura thought.

__

'Cause I was loved

I was touched

And I learned what love is, and I learned what love is

I was blessed

So blessed

'Cause I learned what love is, I learned what love is

From loving you

Sakura began to have flash backs; of her and Syaoran: of their first meeting, their adventures with the Clow cards, their love scenes. Times when Sakura tried to let Syaoran know how she felt and he had no idea what she meant or was trying to tell him, and Syaoran's departure. (You decide what scenes those are) 

__

(I held you, I held everything I ever dreamed of)

With that first kiss from you

All this world seemed all so right

But who was to see the way it would be

I'll never forget

All the heaven we shared

And I'll thank God for every moment

Every moment that I had you there 

" I guess you're right Tomoyo! " Sakura said.

" Of course! I'm always right! " Tomoyo said

Sakura smiled, for the first time in a week. Yes Tomoyo was right; Syaoran had loved her, she felt lucky that he chose her, but it was time that she moved on.

__

I was loved

I was touched

And I learned what love is, and I learned what love is

I was blessed

So blessed

'Cause I learned what love is, I learned what love is

From loving you

(Some people search their whole lives

Never find what I found in your eyes)

Glad I got to get the chance to

Have you in my life

I won't be sad when I look back

'Cause I was... I was...

Sakura walked home, happy that she had moved on. She went upstairs where Kero was playing on his video games. Sakura pulled Syaoran's picture out of the garbage. Kero rolled his eyes.

" Here we go again! " He thought.

Sakura took a good look at it then tossed it back in the garbage.

" Huh? You threw it out? " Kero asked

" Yep! It's time that I moved on Kero! I was lucky to have him, but now he's with Meiling! And I know that he loved me so I can't be sad! " Sakura said.

" Wow! You've grown up a lot since I first met you Sakura! You captured and transformed all the Clow cards! You fell in love, you…" Kero started then noticed Sakura had laid down on her bad and fallen asleep. 

Kero smiled 

" You're too good for him Sakura! I'm glad you let him go! " Kero said then went back over to his game.

__

I was loved

I was touched

And I learned what love is, and I learned what love is

I was blessed

So blessed

'Cause I learned what love is, I learned what love is

From loving you

That night when everyone was asleep, sakura woke up, she went over to her garbage can and pulled out the picture of Syaoran, she took the picture out of the frame then slid the picture into her diary. Then lay back down.

" If anyone thougth I'd forget him that easily they're crazy! I could never forget Syaoran! He means too much to me! I will always remember him, feeling lucky and happy! " Sakura thought, then fell asleep soundly.

~* ^_^ *~ There it is! My second song fic! Hope you liked it! Don't forget the reviews! I luv reviews! They make me feel special! … not! I just like 'em! Bye!


End file.
